


Continuer à aimer

by Psychoslasher



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom et Jason ont pu sauver Julia des griffes des Patriotes grâce à Miles et Monroe. Mais depuis lors tout semble différent. ATTENTION INCESTE, ma première fic soyez indulgents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuer à aimer

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, même pas Tom (snif la vie est injuste)  
Se situe après l'épisode 2x09. Donc l'électricité n'est pas encore revenue. J'ai remanié les retrouvailles de la famille Neville ma façon, dont le sort de certains persos que je hais.  
J'ai ajouté une bonne dose d'humour entre Miles et Bass.

 

La première fois qu'il l'a revit le sang de Tom ne fit qu'un tour, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Et bien qu'il en ait eu l'occasion, voire plus quelques instants plus tard, Tom ne voyait plus Julia de la même façon. Était-ce de l'avoir vu avec un autre homme? De plus avec cet abruti qui avait fait enlever leur fils. Et elle qui lui souriait... comme si cet inconnu avait été toute sa vie. Tom avait été malade de ce regard adressé à un autre. Julia lui en voulait de l'avoir extirpée de sa nouvelle belle vie, c'était évident. Une trahison, voilà ce que c'était. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Son foutu Victor Doyle avait eu la mort qu'il méritait, Tom s'en était donné à cœur joie. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car il avait veillé à ce que Julia assiste au final: l'exécution. C'est là qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Ses larmes en disaient long, elle avait aimé ce type et pas comme un amant de passage. Le cœur de l'ancien milicien se brisa, pour ce qu'il en restait. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la retrouver... les vies qu'il avait prises... il avait même failli mettre fin à ses jours pour elle.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis, les Neville étaient restés avec la "compagnie Matheson". Les deux hommes se parlaient maintenant avec plus de respect et ne se toisaient plus. Miles jetait de temps en temps un regard sur cette famille décomposée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les plaindre. Lui qui avait perdu son frère avait pu remonter la pente. Sûrement à cause de son ancienne position au sein de la Milice. Jason lui, s'éloignait de sa mère et voyait son père s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour. Tom s'isolait dans ses pensées et ne parlait presque plus. Charlie quant à elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de Jason, amicalement, mais ce fut peine perdue avec une telle brute à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville du Texas, dont le marché était affluant. Bass leur avait fait gagner beaucoup de diamants. L'ex chef de la République de Monroe s'amusait toujours à participer à des combats clandestins. Il en sortait amoché mais s'en moquait tant qu'il gagnait. Sebastian Monroe commençait à ressembler à une cicatrice ambulante. Gene dut à maintes reprises le recoudre, ce qui lui arrachait des grimaces de douleur sous le regard moqueur de Miles et amusé des autres. La nuit tombait alors ils s'arrêtèrent dans un village à peine peuplé, mais très accueillant et dépendant de la ville la plus proche. Un joli village campagnard où les armes n'avaient aucun lieu d'être. Le rêve quoi, enfin un chouia de calme. Tom et Miles avaient loué des chambres pour tout le monde. Mais le petit groupe voulait d'abord rester un peu dehors, entre eux, pour prendre un peu de bon temps et rire. Un chose devenue rare mais apparemment toujours présente dans ce village. Une auberge servait encore ainsi qu'une épicerie dont Miles ressortit avec...

\- Non mais je rêve. Trois bouteilles de whisky?" s'exclama Rachel, médusée, "alors là bravo comme si on avait besoin de ça".

\- Stop ne t'emporte pas ce n'est pas pour prendre la cuite du siècle", se défendit Miles avec un air innocent. "En fait on a besoin d'alcool pour les dernières blessures de ce "m'as-tu vu" qui s'est encore bastonné cet après-midi".

\- Et tu as besoin de TROIS bouteilles pour une simple blessure à l'arcade, toi?" répliqua Rachel en haussant un sourcil. "Tu n'as pas cherché plutôt des produits pharmaceutiques?"

\- Hum essaie d'en trouver de nos jours" fut la seule chose que Miles réussit à articuler en évitant soigneusement son regard, avant de tendre une bouteille et un chiffon à Gene.

Celui-ci s'empressa de tremper le tissu avec cet alcool qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la pauvre arcade de Sebastian. Il gémit dès le premier contact et se mit a glousser à la vue d'une aiguille posée à côté du docteur.

\- Chochotte va, tu passes ton temps à te faire tabasser volontairement et tu couines devant une aiguille?

Miles explosa de rire suivi des autres.

\- Roh la ferme Miles j'aurais voulu t'y voir face à ce mastoc" se défendit Monroe. "Au moins j'ai gagné... et ce combat n'était même pas prévu aujourd'hui".

\- Oui oui tu as gagné. Môsieur a gagné face à une brute quitte à ses faire défoncer la face et il est content. Je te jures... regarde-toi!

Aux aguets de la moindre chamaillerie, Charlie ajouta avec un sourire malicieux:

\- Je parie que tu voulais faire le malin parce que cette belle brune te reluquait.

\- N'importe quoi!

\- Tu parles elle t'envoyait des clins d'œil sans arrêt. Ou bien... elle voulait seulement te déconcentrer?!" percuta Miles qui se mit à réfléchir.

Bass toussota à cette réflexion alors que Rachel s'approchait, considérant la scène.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, le déconcentrer pfff. Après le combat ils sont allés sous la même tente Miles, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Rachel ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, merci bien.

\- Pas vraiment Bass tu es avec nous je te rappelle, même si t'es vraiment idiot" reprocha Miles, "imagine si elle t'avait juste dragué pour te faire les poches. Ton côté paranoïaque a mis les voiles on dirait".

\- Si c'est comme ça j'arrête de vous parler.

Monroe se mit à bouder comme un enfant, s'attirant des sourires et des yeux au ciel de la part de la bande.

Jason passa à côté du groupe sans s'arrêter mais sourit franchement devant cette attitude purement enfantine de la part des aînés. Il se promit de tout faire pour se rapprocher d'eux autant qu'il le pourrait, ne serait-ce que pour rire un instant, pour vivre normalement et dans la gaieté. Julia était déjà couchée, l'auberge étant des plus confortables. Mais son fils savait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps, qu'elle finirait par leur fausser compagnie. Elle aussi souhaitait tourner la page "famille".

(FLASHBACK : Dès leur arrivée un des clients, voyageur égaré, avait osé l'aborder et ce ne se doutant pas qu'il avait un bloc de nerfs nommé Tom Neville à quelques mètres de lui. Jason lança un regard à son père, lui intimant de ne pas réagir. Et bien qu'au premier abord Tom semblait sur le point de bondir sur cet inconnu, il n'en fit rien. Ce qui apaisa son fils qui s'était rapproché de lui. Mais le mal était fait. Si Julia ne s'enfuyait pas avec lui dans les jours à venir, Tom ne les laisserait pas roucouler sous son nez. Un mort de plus, et alors? Au point où il en était... ).

Plus loin dans l'ombre, adossé à un arbre, Tom observait aussi la scène de chamaillerie avec un brin de nostalgie. Il lui était arrivé de plaisanter autrefois, avec les hommes sous ses ordres. Ces petits combats d'entraînements, ou plutôt de défoulement auxquels il avait forcé Danny Matheson à participer en étaient un bon exemple. Le bon vieux temps! il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage meurtri par le chagrin. Sourire que Jason ne loupa pas.

\- Tu vas bien? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant près de lui. "T'es pas très bavard en ce moment, sauf pour cette scène tout à l'heure, tes yeux parlaient pour toi".

\- Je ne lui ferai rien ne t'en fais pas, sauf s'il m'approche" répondit-il.

Parler avec son fils lui faisait du bien mais il sentit que cela raviva autre chose chez lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait pu refouler depuis quelques jours. Il ajouta:

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la draguer?

\- Qui ça?

\- Cette petite garce à qui j'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de faire la peau.

\- Papa! arrête, pas maintenant. En plus les choses se sont calmées entre vous, non?

\- Oui, désolé c'est juste mon humeur. Alors?

\- Pour tout te dire elle ne m'intéresse pas. Elle est chouette mais c'est plus une amie qu'autre chose et elle ne veut pas de relation à long terme. Ça se voit.

\- Je t'ai vu l'embrasser à l'hôpital. Non non non ne te braque pas j'étais juste venu te voir, mais elle était là avant moi alors j'ai fait demi-tour.

Jason sourit devant cette petite révélation. Un silence passa, agréable, pas comme ces moments tendus et violents qu'ils avaient passé entre père et fils. Brisant le calme, Jason rajouta d'un air inquiet:

\- Ne bois pas trop d'accord?

\- Qu'est-ce qu...

\- Ta bouteille juste à côté, je l'ai vue je ne suis pas si idiot". Tom tiqua à ce mot. "Tu l'as achetée tout à l'heure et elle est déjà bien entamée, tu sens fort le whisky."

Tom soupira. Décidément il ne pourrait pas oublier sa journée de cette manière.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un idiot, fiston" répliqua Tom, pour changer de sujet. Tout en lui parlant il lui lançait des regards en coin, que son fils ne manqua pas de déceler. "Même si j'ai pu un jour insinuer le contraire, en t'insultant ou pire, en te frappant." Jason cru avoir mal entendu, donc oui son père avait laissé surgir des sentiments, à sa manière.

Ne le brusquant pas sur ce sujet sensible il répondit à son père:

\- Quant à moi je ne t'ai jamais détesté, même si je te l'ai dit droit dans les yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus que tu sois aussi cruel et tyrannique. J'ai juste voulu t'atteindre. Et vu le coup que tu m'as flanqué j'ai du réussir, dit-il en se frottant nerveusement la tempe.

À ces mots Tom baissa la tête et bien qu'il fasse sombre, son fils remarqua le coin de son œil briller. Contre toute attente il posa la main sur celle de son paternel. D'abord surpris, Tom sursauta et se releva brusquement, sous le regard interloqué de son fils, alarmé.

\- Papa, ça ne va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" appela son fils, qui commençait aussi à paniquer.

Tom comprit son erreur et tenta de reprendre contenance. Mais ce geste l'avait bouleversé, il s'agitait dans tous les sens et tremblait.

\- Je suis désolé fiston, j'ai... j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. Et sans plus attendre il s'éloigna vers la forêt, laissant Jason pantois.

Il n'en revenait pas de s'être tant laissé aller, il avait du lui faire peur. Il se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Lui, Tom Neville ne perdait jamais son sang froid. JAMAIS, surtout en présence de sa famille. Mais il fallait le dire les circonstances étaient particulières. Fallait-il qu'il le dise? Peut-être se sentirait-il mieux après? Pas question de l'avouer à son propre fils. C'était monstrueux venant de lui, il lui avait déjà si souvent fait du mal. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout avouer à Jason son amour pour lui. Oui, il était amoureux de son fils unique.

Ces derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche. Cet aveu à lui-même l'acheva, il s'effondra à genoux au milieu de la forêt et fondit en larmes. Il en avait besoin. Jamais il n'avait pleuré ainsi, il avait déjà été désespéré autrefois, lorsque Julia et lui manquaient de nourriture pour Jason, au début du blackout. Mais là c'était pire. Les yeux embués, le visage noyé par les larmes, il laissa son poing s'abattre sur le sol. Il allait se laisser tomber sur le sol quand deux bras le retinrent doucement et l'enlacèrent. L'ancien capitaine de la milice ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour se trouver nez à nez avec... Jason. Malheureusement si son fils l'avait suivi il l'avait peut-être entendu. Tom pria pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais c'était se faire des illusions. Ses envies malsaines étaient révélées.

\- Viens avec moi, tu as besoin de dormir.

Son fils le souleva et l'aida à marcher car il chancelait. Son esprit tant embrumé par les pleurs et la douleur psychologique l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Arrivés à la sortie de la forêt, ils évitèrent de passer à côté des rigolos qui avaient finalement arrêté de se moquer de Bass. Ce ne fut pas évident de les contourner sans attirer l'attention, mais Jason arriva enfin devant l'auberge avec un Tom dans tous ses états. Et pas de chance il fallut que Miles en sorte à cet instant. Il venait de raccompagner Rachel et parut étonné de voir les Neville ainsi...le mot était difficile à trouver.

\- Tom?! qu'est-ce qui se passe?" n'obtenant aucune réponse il insista "Jason?"

\- C'est rien Miles il a... il a juste un peu trop bu.

Il essaya de sourire mais il savait que son mensonge n'était pas crédible.

\- D'accord, fit Miles "tu veux que je t'aides à l'emmener à votre chambre?"

\- Non merci ça ira.

\- Il y a des marches Jason, tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

\- Très bien" capitula le plus jeune.

Miles entreprit de saisir l'autre bras de Tom et ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Un véritable parcours du combattant. Tom de par son âge avait un physique plutôt athlétique. Jason ne peut s'empêcher de le remarquer. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre des Neville et une fois son père couché, Jason remercia Miles. Ce dernier ajouta: "Tu sais il ne devrait pas boire autant surtout en solitaire. C'est très mauvais pour le moral, j'en sais quelque chose". Jason regarda son père avec douceur puis se retourna vers Miles en hochant la tête.

\- Bon je te laisse sinon les filles vont embêter Bass jusqu'à le faire rougir" dit il en riant. Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu le jeune homme.

\- D'accord, encore merci. Et bonne nuit.

\- C'est normal, bonne nuit Jason.

Sur ce il partit. Jason referma la porte et savoura le calme, la pièce était plutôt belle et les lits avaient l'air parfaits, les couettes épaisses et bien chaudes. Il s'approcha de Tom qui était sur les couvertures. Il ne réussirait pas à le soulever et ne voulait pas l'empêcher de s'endormir. Il prit donc le duvet de l'autre lit pour le recouvrir. Mais une pensée le saisit, il allait avoir froid lui. Un peu gêné, il se risqua à s'allonger aux côtés de son père. Il scruta son visage encore humide et cela l'attrista. Oui il l'avait entendu. Se demandant comment son père avait pu en arriver là, il se surprit lui même à le contempler dans son sommeil. Oui "contempler" c'était bien le mot, puis il posa sa main sur son front et la fit descendre vers sa joue. Alcool, pleurs et nerfs, très mauvaise combinaison. "Il y en a un qui va avoir un bon mal de tête demain" pensa t-il.

Puis la fatigue le gagna et il finit peu à peu par fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain tout le monde était déjà debout et prêt à partir quand Jason les rejoignit en bas. Son père était absent à son réveil mais il ne le trouva pas non plus en bas.

\- Ah Jason, euh si Tom est sorti tout à l'heure il me semble. Il devait avoir bien mal au crâne pour s'isoler dès le matin" informa Bass avec un léger rictus.

\- Bass la ferme, toi tu énerves bien les autres dès le matin."

Miles arrivait à temps pour empêcher un éventuel accrochage verbal. Pas dès le réveil tout de même.

\- C'est pas vrai!" riposta Monroe. "Bon allez on y va, c'est endroit est vraiment mort je m'ennui".

\- Tu plaisantes, là?

Charlie semblait outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Quoi c'est vrai, il ne se passe rien ici.

\- Justement! rétorqua Jason. C'est endroit est calme, sans violence, sans bagarre, sans hurlements et sans armée.

\- Euh sans violence je ne crois pas, dit Aaron en s'approchant avec inquiétude.

\- Oh allons bon! vas-y annonce la nouvelle que je me colle une balle. On peut pas avoir un peu de tranquillité dans ce monde? se plaignit Miles en levant les mains au ciel.

\- En fait c'est ton père Jason, je l'ai entendu se disputer avec ta mère. Sa chambre était à côté de la mienne.

\- Et bien laisse les faire il faut bien qu'ils règlent ça, non? Qu'ils se séparent ou non.

\- Ta gueule, Bass. Tu as le chic pour dire ce qu'il ne faut pas quand il ne faut pas" commença à s'emporter Miles.

\- Ça y est monsieur grand cœur s'y met, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi? Ils sont suffisamment grands pour régler ça tout seuls.

\- Ah non, pas de dispute dès le matin, s'il vous plaît". Rachel voulu intervenir mais rien n'y fit.

Apparemment les deux "frères" avaient décidé d'en découdre au milieu de l'auberge, s'attirant les regards curieux de l'entourage. Aaron qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps prit Jason à part et lui expliqua:

\- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit sur tes parents et ne le prends pas mal, si on les laisse régler ça entre eux il va y avoir du sang. J'ai entendu de la casse, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Cette information ramena Jason sur Terre et celui-ci courut en direction des chambres sans entendre Aaron plus loin qui lui criait ne pas lui avoir donné le numéro.

\- Toute discussion avec toi est stérile, Tom. Ce qui est fait est fait." Julia le défiait du regard, apparemment son caractère avait déteint sur tout le monde, sauf sur Jason qui savait garder un semblant de calme et de bonté.

Tom s'énerva et jeta un regard noir à Julia. Ce regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis des années maintenant. Mais jamais il ne lui avait adressé à elle. Particulièrement parce que celui-ci était empreint de dégoût et de tristesse. Elle l'avait trahi, ainsi que leur propre fils. Sa seule façon de "se relever" suite aux explosions des bombes nucléaires avait été de se remarier avec celui que Tom croyait justement responsable de sa mort. Et qui osait enlever des jeunes dont son propre fils pour leur faire subir une rééducation mentale, ou plutôt une torture mentale. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre aussi son fils.

Il s'était endurci le caractère et le comportement depuis ce fichu blackout. De ce fait, il avait désormais trop peur d'afficher des sentiments envers Jason, autant paternels qu'amicaux. Sentiments d'ailleurs qui, en Tom, commençaient à trop changer par rapport à l'aspect familial de leur relation. L'espoir de retrouver sa femme durant tout ce temps lui avait au moins fait oublier ce revirement par rapport à son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à déceler le point de départ de ce changement envers son fils mais cela lui faisait atrocement peur, comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Si Jason le savait...il le perdrait sûrement pour de bon. Il avait déjà perdu Julia. Elle continuait à s'accrocher mais Tom savait que c'était parce que son "autre mari" n'était plus là. "Elle vivait sûrement mieux à côté de ce salopard qui faisait des expériences sur notre fils. Ou elle ignorait, ou elle vivait dans le déni" pensa t-il.

\- Alors nous en avons terminé Julia.

Tom n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se disputer de toute façon. Il tourna les talons prêt à débarrasser le plancher et extirper Julia de ses sombres pensées, quand elle fit l'erreur de vouloir le retenir par l'épaule.

\- Tom...

Ce fut la syllabe de trop. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin tellement le choc fut brutal. Tom l'avait saisie par la gorge et la serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était jamais sorti de ses gonds avec Julia. Certes, il était borné et s'énervait très vite mais n'en n'était jamais arrivé là.

Il entendit la respiration saccadée de Julia le suppliant de la lâcher, ce qui le ramena à la raison.

\- Alors voi...voilà! tu comptes aussi m'en mettre plein la figure?" articula t-elle avant de tousser bruyamment.

\- À qui la faute? ne me mets pas ça sur le dos. ON AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI. Pendant que tu te blottissais contre cette ordure. Pendant que tu faisais des saloperies avec lui, il retenait Jason prisonnier.

\- Je ne sais même plus comment te le dire tellement tu es buté mon pauvre Tom. Tu attaques au lieu de parler parce que tu refuses d'avoir à m'écouter.

\- Parce que ton excuse est loin d'en être une. J'en ai assez entendu, adieu Julia" conclut-il en reprenant son calme.

Las, Tom s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque "le" mot qu'il ne fallait pas sortit de la bouche de Julia.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu appelles être un lâche, en général? Éviter un problème en fuyant?

PAF! la main de Tom s'abattit violemment sur son visage. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrêta pas là, il la redressa vivement et la plaqua durement contre un vieux meuble. La moitié des objets de décoration chuta et se brisa sur le parquet.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu veux? Voilà mon problème est en face de moi, je ne fuis pas et j'attends qu'il s'exprime. Le ton qu'il employait ne présageait rien de bon pour Julia si elle venait à prononcer un mot de travers.

Mais être un Neville signifiait avoir un caractère trempé.

\- Voilà ce que je disais, tu n'y vas que par la violence et la menace, Tom. Avant j'avais beau aimer ça mais là tout a changé. Nous n'arriverons jamais à rien comme ça si tu...

\- Nous n'arriverons plus jamais à rien, la coupa t-il au bord des larmes. Tu nous as détruit, je ne sais pas ce que Jason pense de toi mais je préfère t'enlever de ma tête à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Ben voyons, lança t-elle j'aurai dû m'y attendre venant de toi. OUI JE L'AI AIMÉ. Mais sans nouvelle de vous je n'étais plus rien, moi. Cependant il est mort et je suis bien passée à autre chose alors pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas autant? Tu n'étais pas à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps, c'est de ta faute". Tom crut halluciner, ce n'était pas possible, elle osait le prétendre responsable. Ne retenant plus ses larmes ni ses coups il s'élança sur elle, décidé à lui faire payer cet outrage. Il la frappa de toute ses forces à plusieurs reprises et hurla "TU ME DÉGOÛTES".

À terre, Julia, en larmes aussi et du sang s'échappant de sa lèvre fendue, se préparait à recevoir une violente droite lorsque deux bras retinrent Tom et le tirèrent en arrière. Jason venait d'arriver, apparemment d'aussi mauvaise humeur que ses parents ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

\- Arrête papa, s'il te plaît! dit-il calmement pour éviter de leur arriver à la cheville. Mais quand Tom, incapable de se contrôler, se rua à nouveau sur Julia il haussa le ton: "NON, CALME-TOI". Il n'en pouvait plus, cette fois. Ses parents, eux?

Il les observa chacun leur tour, sa mère à terre les yeux dans le vague et son père tremblant de rage et les yeux en larmes. Cette vision le troubla. Tom n'en pouvant plus d'être exposé dans cet état sortit sans même malmener la porte. Quel début de journée atroce...

Jason regarda sa mère et l'aida à se relever avec nonchalance.

\- Alors tu es contente? Vous vous êtes bien fait remarquer tous les deux.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à ton père, c'est lui qui a débarqué...

\- Oh ça suffit je ne veux rien savoir". La tristesse se lisait dans les yeux de Jason. "Tu l'accuses alors que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cette foutue histoire, ne dis pas le contraire". Jason était blasé.

\- Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant, Jason. Vivre avec mon mari et mon fils, mais il a tellement changé...

\- QUI A CHANGÉ? Ne mélange rien d'accord? Papa était sans arrêt dehors à suivre les ordres, à prendre des coups et essuyer des tirs pour te retrouver pendant que toi tu étais au chaud dans le pieu d'un autre. Et tu oses lui reprocher sa conduite? Il te défendait dès que je disais un mot de travers. Alors que tu n'es pas mieux, c'est toi qui évites les explications parce que tu n'en a qu'une et que ce n'en est pas une. Il ne l'accepte pas et je le comprends. Tu changes de sujet à chaque fois en lui parlant de son comportement comme ça tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Jason n'en pouvait plus. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste? De colère, il envoya valser un vieux vase posé sur le meuble.

\- Tu cherches quoi, hein? Le luxe? La vie de rêve comme tu disais? Mais bordel ça n'existe plus. Je n'ai presque pas de souvenirs d'avant le blackout mais si je me souviens bien, on vivait tous heureux. Chez nous. Et tu ne réclamais pas autant de la part de papa.

Il tenta de se calmer mais voyant sa mère ouvrir la bouche pour protester il coupa:

\- Non! n'en rajoute pas tu ne penses qu'à toi. T'imagines pas combien il a souffert de ton absence ("j'en reviens pas de dire ça" pensa t-il). Il a passé tout son temps à harceler les gens en brandissant ta photo, on te cherchait partout. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois que je revenais après l'avoir laissé seul. Je l'ai même empêché de se tirer une balle tellement il était désespéré. Le seul moyen que j'ai eu de lui faire remonter la pente a été de me conduire comme lui. J'ai dû lui en mettre une pour le forcer à se relever, sinon le coup de feu serait parti. T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte. Ton nouveau mec a eu l'air de te rendre heureuse pour que tu ne penses plus à ta famille.

Julia était secouée par ses dernières paroles. Une larme perla sur la joue de Jason et il baissa la tête. Julia réalisa combien sa "nouvelle vie" avait détruit sa famille. Elle s'approcha de son fils en larmes mais celui-ci recula. Elle l'avait abandonné. Elle les avaient abandonnés lui et son père, et rien n'effacerait ça. Dans un dernier élan de self-control il releva les yeux pour lui dire en face:

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai à nouveau aimer la mère que j'ai eu autrefois, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que j'aime mon père ("pourvu qu'elle ne lui répète pas"). Il m'a rabaissé, frappé et on s'est même battus... mais lui il était là. Je sais qu'il voulait faire de moi un homme solide quitte à me faire du mal. J'ai du mal à lui pardonner. Mais grâce à lui je suis encore là, il m'a rendu plus fort. C'est lui qui m'a sorti des décombres après le lancement des missiles, qui m'a porté et épaulé alors que ses anciens amis essayaient de nous tuer. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul, à mourir sur place, et là je l'ai vu dans son regard. Même s'il ne me le dira jamais je le sais. Il m'aime lui ("bon sang je craque").

\- ÇA SUFFIT!" Julia ne savait plus où se mettre. "Je ne sais même plus comment vous l'expliquer à toi et Tom. Je vous croyais MORTS, d'accord? D'abord ton père t'as fait passer pour mort pour que tu ne sois pas traqué par la milice. Mais ensuite, quand la bombe a explosé, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu pour de bon. J'ai souffert moi aussi Jason. Mais n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer."

Elle avait l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar où sa famille se décompose sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Elle ne chercherait plus à remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Jason et Tom. C'était devenu inutile. Tom qui était parti brusquement sans un regard en arrière. Et son fils menaçait d'en faire autant. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Elle les aimait plus que tout bien sûr mais savait aussi qu'elle était impardonnable. De plus, quelque chose avait changé chez son fils. Une sorte de reconnaissance envers Tom, mélangée avec autre chose. Toutes ces catastrophes les avaient rapprochés. Au moins une chose positive ressortirait de ce chaos familial. N'étant pas du tout d'humeur à cogiter là dessus, elle s'assit sur bord du lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Puis elle entendit un lourd claquement. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient la bousiller cette maudite porte.

Jason retrouva Tom dehors, assis contre le mur du bâtiment. Les poings serrés et toujours tremblants. Il ne s'en approcha pas, connaissant les manières brusques de son père dans ces cas là. Peu enclin à se laisser, aller il préféra s'asseoir près de lui sans prononcer un mot.

Miles s'approcha prudemment, dans un moment pareil c'était comparable à s'approcher d'une grenade dégoupillée.

\- Les gars, on va bientôt repartir alors si vous voulez toujours nous suivre vous êtes les bienvenus. Mais bien sûr en évitant toute effusion de sang", se risqua t-il avec un léger rire.

Voyant son père hésiter, Jason prit les devants:

\- On arrive.

Hors de question qu'ils restent seuls vu l'état de son géniteur. Miles avait raison c'est très mauvais pour le moral et ça peut rendre dingue. Monroe aussi devait en savoir quelque chose. De plus si Tom demeurait toujours aussi reclus les jours à venir, son fils allait s'ennuyer ferme. Julia avait décidé de rester et de se séparer de son désormais ex mari et de son fils.

Sur le départ, ils formaient une bien joyeuse petite troupe en route vers... bonne question. Aaron fut le premier à s'y intéresser.

\- Au fait on va où là? Personne n'en a parlé alors je me renseigne, dit-il avec une pointe d'appréhension.

\- Bonne question Aaron en fait on suit la route, lui répondit Rachel. On ne sait pas trop où elle mène mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va sortir de la campagne.

\- Génial alors c'est quoi le menu du jour? On part à la traite des vaches?

\- Monroe...

\- Ou alors à la cueillette des fruits?

\- Monroe je te préviens si tu la fermes pas...

\- Ou tiens" dit-il un gros sourire aux lèvres "on va se construire un radeau pour faire une virée en mer. On pêchera pour se nourrir, flottera jusqu'à la première île venue, on s'y installera...et on vivra comme des indigènes, vêtus de pagnes, de plumes et de peaux de bêtes. Bref comme des bouseux, des pleutres qui se mettent à l'écart pour éviter les problèmes. Des péteux quoi! Et nos gosses finiront dans les mêmes lits à plumes pour se reproduire."

Silence total engendré par cette énumération d'idioties et Miles rouge de colère, retenu par Aaron et Charlie pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Il y avait quelque chose dans ton verre à l'auberge? demanda Tom. J'ignorais que tu pouvais sortir autant de conneries en si peu de phrases. Tu as vraiment une case de vide mon pauvre.

\- Que veux-tu? Le blackout n'a pas eu d'incidence que sur l'électricité" ironisa Miles une fois relâché. "D'ailleurs si tu nous retardes encore avec tes âneries je te promets que ce soir on dormira à la belle étoile. C'est même bien parti."

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres, ou presque. Ils croisèrent un trio composé d'un homme et de deux femmes. Ils discutèrent un peu des environs et directions à emprunter. Le jeune homme prénommé Albert prêtait une grande attention à Jason et lui lançait des œillades avant d'être retenue par sa sœur Laura lui empêchant de "trop draguer", avec un grand sourire. Jason parut surpris mais lui rendit tout de même son sourire. La seconde, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts émeraude s'était engagée à draguer Tom qu'elle dévorait des yeux. Lui-même n'en revenait pas, quel culot elle avait. Mais il resta poli et discuta. Miles et Charlie éclatèrent de rire et Bass était catastrophé.

\- Non mais je rêve tu as vu ça? Cette fille est magnifique, ultra canon et lui il la repousse. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Il est vieux et hargneux comme un vieux chien" lança t-il dépité.

\- C'est peut-être ça qu'elle aime justement. Certaines femmes sont comme ça, et puis je rêve tu es jaloux?" Miles pensa intérieurement qu'il serait inutile de lui remonter le moral sinon il n'en finirait pas.

\- En plus Tom est loin d'être moche" se lança Rachel. "Il a un beau sourire, enfin quand il sourit. Il est plutôt attirant, bien fichu et..."

\- Non mais dis donc c'est fini oui? interrompit Miles qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise de jalousie.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu es jaloux aussi mon vieux, rit Bass.

Celui-ci allait lui lancer une pique bien sentie au moment où Albert appela la dénommée Amelia ("très beau nom en plus" pensa Bass). Celle-ci quitta à regret le regard de Tom pour retourner vers ses amis. Plus loin, Jason n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux, il faut dire que Tom Neville ne se fait pas draguer tous les jours. Une fois le trio dragueur parti le groupe reprit la route. Jason s'approcha de son père avec la ferme intention d'en savoir plus :

\- Elle te draguait c'est bien ça? demanda t-il en lui souriant.

\- Hum ouai elle était énervante, mais bon sang quel âge elle avait celle là?

\- Vingt-cinq ans Albert m'a dit. Puis il rajouta avec un brin de malice "Comme quoi il n'y a pas d'âge, hein."

Pas très réceptif à la plaisanterie, Tom resta silencieux. Ils continuèrent donc dans le calme le reste de la route. Un calme tellement serein que, s'il venait à être brisé, la personne la plus impatiente du groupe pourrait péter un câble.

Le groupe s'arrêta pour manger et rire un peu. Un peu de détente ne faisait pas de mal. Même Tom et Jason prenaient part aux discussions et engueulades quand Bass revint à la charge en parlant de la jeune dragueuse. Ils faillirent en arriver aux mains quand le self-control de Tom lâcha suite aux plaisanteries douteuses de Monroe. Gaminerie quand tu nous tiens. Charlie s'était levée pour calmer Bass d'un bon coup de pied au derrière, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir de honte comme un enfant. Les autres, hilares, se délectaient de ce spectacle. Même Tom souriait, ce qui plut à son fils quand il s'en aperçut. Il commençait à voir ce qui avait pu plaire à sa mère chez lui. Un homme du genre secret mais qui a un bon fond bien caché. Tous riaient de bon cœur excepté Aaron qui voulait éviter toute retombée vengeresse venant de Bass. Et chose promise chose due ils se préparèrent à passer la nuit dehors et montèrent les tentes près de la forêt. Sebastian soupira et allait se mettre à râler mais le regard de Miles l'en dissuada net. Après tout il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui. Ils avaient au moins de quoi passer une nuit au chaud, une chance.

Tout le monde était couché ou presque, Miles et Bass bavassaient avec Jason près du feu en veillant. Gene lui tentait de rassurer Aaron sur le fait qu'aucune créature n'allait les attaquer. Eh oui, par malheur il n'y avait pas assez de tentes et il fallut faire des binômes. Rachel et Charlie étaient déjà tombées dans les bras de Morphée. Tom lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nettoyer son pistolet. Tout de même à une heure pareille... Il pensait à son fils, c'était une véritable torture de l'avoir près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher. Il arrivait à peine à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Lui, Tom Neville, celui qui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux sans jamais les baisser n'osait plus regarder son fils tellement il l'aimait. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Heureusement qu'il fait noir" pensa t-il. Assis sur ses couvertures, il s'énerva intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments. Il rangea son arme avant d'être accusé d'avoir des envies suicidaires par un éventuel intrus. Mais c'est Jason qui fit irruption dans la tente. Après tout il y dormait lui aussi et n'avait pas d'heure pour se coucher. Bien qu'il n'y eut pas de lumière dans la tente, il remarqua que son père risquait de sombrer à nouveau dans l'isolement et cela devait cesser. Il s'assit face à lui et d'une distance pas très respectueuse des normes père-fils.

\- Papa?

\- ...

\- Papa regarde-moi.

Devant son manque de réaction, il ajouta:

\- S'il te plait.

Tom leva lentement les yeux vers son fils et celui-ci perçu légèrement leur teinte brillante. Il décida qu'il valait mieux y aller franchement sinon il allait se braquer.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle, tu ne crois pas?" il appréhendait chaque réaction de son père maintenant.

Tom s'effondra mentalement. Donc il savait. Il hésitait à prononcer le moindre mot de peur d'être détesté à jamais par son propre fils. Mais contre toute attente Jason le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surpris Tom se laissa aller et serra son fils contre lui. Il voulait éviter de pleurer encore mais sentir le contact de son fils contre lui et son souffle dans son cou l'acheva. Jason sentit son père trembler et passa une main sur sa nuque, le sentant frissonner. Tom préféra avouer implicitement:

\- Je suis désolé fiston" ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu. "Si tu veux que je parte n'hésite pas et dis-le moi. Je partirai dès demain."

Jason n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son père. Il l'aimait donc beaucoup pour lui proposer de partir pour le laisser vivre tranquille, mais il devait souffrir énormément et Jason ne le laisserait jamais tout seul, surtout dans un tel état.

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles, je serai toujours à tes côtés et sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans la forêt j'y ai réfléchi. Ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois... amoureux de moi.

Il lui sourit nerveusement ne sachant pas comment son père prendrait cet aveu. Déboussolé, Tom se confia:

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est une torture pour moi de t'avoir aussi près de moi sans pouvoir... " il ne trouva pas le courage de finir cette phrase.

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Jason.

\- Je peux t'aider à la surmonter cette torture si tu veux? demanda t-il calmement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible, le seul moyen de supprimer mes sentiments pour toi serait de me coller une balle dans la tête.

\- Je t'interdit ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Je ne serais plus rien sans toi".

Là ce fut Jason qui eut l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer. Après un moment de réflexion il reprit:

\- Attends, quand on recherchait maman et que je t'ai trouvé dans la tente avec ton flingue tourné vers toi... c'était pour maman ou pour moi?

La question à un million de diamants, mais Tom n'hésita pas à répondre.

\- Pour toi, fils. Je te demande pardon, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Pourtant Jason lui releva doucement la tête et ajouta:

\- J'ai quand même un moyen de t'aider, papa.

\- Me faire perdre la mémoire? ironisa Tom.

La suite n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Jason venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jason se détacha de Tom, observa sa réaction et son expression le fit sourire.

\- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, surtout quand cette blonde s'est approchée de toi. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais ça m'a rendu jaloux. Je voulais la faire déguerpir et rester à tes côtés pour te garder près de moi." Jason baissa les yeux, assez gêné par son propre aveux.

Tom, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne réagit que lorsque son fils l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Cette fois il y répondit, savourant ce contact tant désiré et refoulé. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux quand la langue de Jason rencontra sa jumelle. Et il aimait ça, se demandant comment il avait pu passer si souvent à côté de son père sans le voir souffrir. Il se sentait coupable. Il mit fin au baiser par manque d'air et sentit les lèvres de son père se poser dans son cou. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il laissa ses mains découvrir le corps de Tom et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Tom lui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, que son fils ne tarda pas à lui enlever avant de passer au sien.

\- Tu es sûr, Jason? hésita Tom.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un baiser des plus doux.

\- Tu sais j'ai beau être vierge de cette façon, mais si je me débrouille mal tu pourras me guider.

Leurs vêtements ôtés, Jason allongea son aîné et l'embrassa en lui caressant le torse. Il sentit son père frissonner ce qui accentua plus son envie. Il sentit tout à coup un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité, puis un autre. Tom le laissa s'habituer à leur présence avant d'y enfoncer un troisième. Jason commençait à se demander s'il tiendrait et finit par murmurer à l'oreille de Tom un faible "vas-y" avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il sentit tout à coup le sexe de Tom s'introduire en lui et malgré la douleur, il s'ajusta et commença à se mouvoir sur l'homme de ses désirs. Tom lui s'était mit à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre de son fils, atteignant sa prostate à chaque fois en même temps. Jamais Jason n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Chacun continuait de profiter du corps de l'autre pour accompagner leur extase. Ils vinrent ensembles, en sueur et épuisés, puis restèrent un instant comme ça à savourer ce moment. Puis Tom attira Jason à lui pour un baiser passionné. Ils finirent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Tom caressant le visage de son fils avant murmurer:

\- Je t'aime fils" et il l'embrassa avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Jason sourit à cette vue. Voir son père si serein lui faisait plaisir. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, toujours enlacés comme s'ils craignaient qu'un bref coup de vent ne les sépare.

Au lendemain des hurlements se firent entendre. Bass cherchait sa chaussure et se sentait obligé de réveiller tout le monde. Tom et Jason, bien que recouverts, furent assaillis par le froid, ne s'étant pas rhabillés.

\- Aucun répit entre deux gueulantes ma parole, dit Tom.

Il entendit son fils rire et le sentit se blottir contre lui. Il n'avait pas été heureux comme ça depuis une éternité.

\- Ouai surtout pour des pompes, rajouta Jason.

\- Non mais attendez elle ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisée cette chaussure? continuait le râleur au loin.

Ils entendirent un beau "TA GUEULE" bien lancé de la part de Miles et tout à coup... plus rien. Il avait le chic pour lui mettre la laisse celui-là. La paranoïa de Monroe revenant petit à petit, il se mit en tête de fouiller toutes les tentes jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa merveilleuse, sa magnifique, sa précieuse... bref une minable chaussure ordinaire pleine de boue, de bouse et qui pue. La dite chaussure une fois retrouvée dans sa propre tente ("bah tiens" s'énerva son ami) son propriétaire retrouva son calme.

Tom tilta sur une chose:

\- Hé, encore heureux que Monroe l'ait retrouvé sa chaussure. Imagine s'il s'était ramené et nous aurait trouvé comme ça...

\- Et ça t'aurait fait peur, hein?" lui lança Jason et ce avec un beau clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas de faire chavirer son père à la seconde.

Comme réponse, Jason se retrouva avec Tom au dessus de lui. Celui-ci entreprit de lui dévorer les lèvres et Jason en profita pour laisser ses mains parcourir le corps de son aîné. Bon sang qu'il aimait le sentir contre lui. Jamais il ne supporterait de le perdre et il ferait tout pour lui. Il sentait déjà leurs érections naissantes et se demanda si le moment était approprié. Tom du lire dans ses pensées car il se redressa, un sourire à damner un saint comme pour taquiner son fils.

\- Arrête-ça tu veux me torturer ou quoi?" se plaignit son fils.

\- Comment ça? Tu veux qu'on nous surprenne? Pas que ça me dérangerait mais je te rappelle que nous sommes...

\- Non ce n'est pas ça" le coupa Jason. "Je te parle de ton sourire, si tu continues comme ça je risque de lâcher prise. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Ah d'accord, reprit Tom en riant. "Eh bien désolé fils, mais pour les rares moments où j'ai souri, il me semble bien avoir toujours eu le même."

Jason sourit à son tour puis ajouta:

\- J'aime quand tu souris". À ces mots, Tom crut que le temps s'arrêtait. Il ne savait ni que faire ni quoi dire. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague devant le regard inquisiteur de son fils. Celui-ci comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il s'approcha en douceur de Tom et posa précautionneusement ses mains sur son visage. "Maman a été la dernière à te le dire c'est ça?" demanda t-il.

Tom inclina lentement la tête pour signifier un léger "oui".

\- Pardon papa. Mais tu sais il faudra bien qu'elle te sorte de la tête un jour... tu ne crois pas? s'enquit Jason une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Son père sembla reprendre ses esprits et acquiesça.

\- Oui tu as raison, ça m'a juste fait bizarre d'entendre ça surtout venant de toi" dit-il en souriant à nouveau avant d'attirer Jason à lui pour un baiser des plus tendres. Jason en profita pour introduire sa langue afin d'approfondir leur baiser.

Une fois leur étreinte relâchée il demanda:

\- Tu veux en parler? De vos dernières retrouvailles? tenta le plus jeune.

\- Si ça peut vraiment aider... " hésita son père.

\- Très bien, je ne t'interromprai pas. Je lancerai juste la première question. Quand et où l'as tu retrouvée avant de revenir vers moi tous les deux? Ça m'a surpris ce jour là j'étais perdu.

\- Je vérifiais les wagons un par un. Je regardais autant dedans que par les fenêtres et c'est là que je l'ai vue. Avec ce sale enf...

\- Papa!

\- Oui désolé. Enfin il l'accompagnait. Intérieurement j'étais content mais brisé d'une certaine manière. J'ai attendu que tout le monde remonte dans les wagons avant d'y

retourner. J'ai fais exprès de passer à côté de leur table et quand elle m'a vu, son sourire a disparu. J'ai attendu qu'elle me rejoigne dans un des compartiments vides plus

loin. Bizarrement elle n'a pas tardé.

Tom fit une pause à ce moment précis, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Jason.

\- Et elle t'a parlé? Vous ne vous êtes pas battus quand même?

\- Euh non en fait... "

Tom paraissait gêné de poursuivre son récit. Il toussota avant de reprendre, choisissant des mots corrects:

\- Elle s'est juste approchée de moi et m'a embrassé et... hum.

\- Ah d'accord je vois oui passe moi les détails. Jason semblait éberlué. "Une chose en entraînant une autre, hein... vous avez fait ça dans ce train? avec Doyle à deux pas de vous, non mais t'es dingue et s'il était arrivé?"

\- Je suis là, non?

\- Oui et maintenant ces "détails" sont à moi" ajouta son fils un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sans prévenir, Jason étendit son père et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant d'envahir ses lèvres de la manière la plus gourmande qui soit. Reprenant sa respiration, Tom se

mit à rire doucement :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi."

Ce fut à son fils de rire.

\- Je l'espère bien.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de reprendre:

\- Il faut quand même qu'on s'habille sinon ça va jaser.

Une fois vêtus, Tom et Jason rejoignirent la bande de "joyeux lurons" dont les deux meneurs se disputaient une fois de plus... encore pour ces maudites chaussures. Non mais sérieusement où allaient-ils? Quels mômes! Tom brisa la glace à sa manière.

\- On se calme mesdemoiselles.

\- Tu n'as pas à être vulgaire avec moi, d'accord? se lamenta Monroe.

\- Toi tu n'as qu'à pas faire chier tout le monde pour une chaussure qui en plus était juste à côté de toi.

\- Et ben on n'en n'a pas fini avec eux, soupira Jason.

Ils reprirent ainsi la route, la moitié du groupe soupirant, l'autre se moquant des enfants qui leurs servaient de "chefs".

THE END

Et voilà c'est fini. Ne me jetez pas la pierre s'il vous plaît. Et n'oubliez pas si vous n'aimez pas l'inceste c'est inutile de commenter juste pour insulter.


End file.
